Confused
by Polished Swirls
Summary: I simply do not know how to summarize this so just read it to find out. For the shuffle challenge!


_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the song and the artist,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

Oh and I got this from the stuff I saw, and this was done on my Antriod so yeahhhh

* * *

_Heart Attack by Demi Lovato _

Massie wandered the streets, everything looked like him. Derrick Harrington, he was now her ex-boyfriend. It hurt so much to break-up with him. But he had called her immature at Skye Hamilton's party.

Massie argued with herself back and forth until she didn't know if she hated him or loved him.

The good things were, he made her feel like a goddess, he was Derrick Harrington, he gave her love and chocolate and roses...the list was endless, but so was the bad list. Sometimes he was a jerk, he liked Dylan for while...

"URG!" WHY IS LOVE SO COMPLICATED!" she yelled into the still evening.

At that moment, she vowed to never fall in love, and if she did, it would be like taking a poison that snaked to her heart and took it captive.

_Love Story by Taylor Swift _

Massie remembered seeing him the day after they broke up, at school. She closed her eyes and had a 5 second flashback about the party. He laughed with Skye Hamilton and her crew. Her friends tried to reassure her that everything would be fine.

This was just like some bizarre and dumb love story she thought bitterly.

She got into position with her girls flanking her. She strut into the school. Everyone's eyes were on her, including his. Massie forced a smile and got to her frst class. She sat down and began to doodle until a familiar boy sat down,

"Hey Mass, I'm really sorry, Please come back. Please..."

Massie knew it was a death sentence but she said,

"It's okay Derrington. I'm sorry too..."

_Love You Like A Love Song By Selena Gomez _

Massie sat down at her throne, lunch table #18 with her king right next to her. She knew gossip was spreading around the school like wildfire. Massie was suddenly hit with reality.

He didn't even care about her, those words were empty, he looked over at Skye Hamilton's table longingly. Massie sighed.

He played though her heart like a symphony. He left it, with cracks. It was only held together with small strings of dumb hope. Massie got up abruptly and walked away. And the sad part was he tried to care by following her but after she stepped into the girls room, he went back.

_We Are Never Ever Ever Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift _

He tried to kiss her in Math but she evaded him and sat next to Cam. Since the other seat was filled by Claire, he didn't try to follow. He had begged for her forgiveness but this time Massie was cold. He didn't even flinch but he did look at her with those puppy eyes and she murmured an inaudible yes.

Yet she didn't like him so why was she staying with him. She looked up and saw him next to Olivia Ryans, flirting.

After class was over she stomped over to him and said 9 words,

"We are NEVER EVER EVER EVER getting back together."

He looked at her but she ignore his look. How could he...Massie ran to the girls bathroom again and cried.

_I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift _

For the rest of the day, he ignored her and spent his time with Skye or Olivia. Massie reflected back on everything. She cried inside over all her mistakes. Every time he talked to her, she was headed straight for trouble.

Now she was all alone. No one else cared. Heck everyone but Claire hadn't talked to her ever since she began to drown herself in tears. She wept for her mistakes, her naivety, her hope, everything.

Right as the last bell rang, he walked over and whispered a I'm sorry right next to her ear and kissed her cheek and waited for an answer. Her mind told her to reject him but her lips said,

"Yes. I love you babe!"

Massie, now that she was back at home, she cried for everything. She wondered how many hearts he broke and what number was she. Probably something like #50...But that's why he cared about her, cause she was #50, the first milestone.

_22 by Taylor Swift _

Now Massie was 22 and in love with one Harris Fisher but there wasn't a day she didn't think about Him. Derrick crept into her dreams, her mind, her work, everything.

She was happy and confused, she loved Harris, but yet Derrick seemed like the perfect guy. She got an email that morning saying,

_Hiya everyone!_

_I was wondering if you guys wanna come to my Spain house, all expense paid trip. Bring dates and all that. Let's celebrate!_

_This is Alicia Rivera saying I Heart You! *Smirk*_

She got there with Harris in tow. Derrington was with Skye, Dylan with Plovert, Kristen with Josh, Alicia had scored herself some random Spanish guy named Jared and Claire showed up with Kemp, the perv which surprised everyone.

Derrick smiled and treated Massie like everyone else. That hurt her a lot, because he had moved on. Massie realized her problem. She didn't know how to go forward.

That night, he pulled her into a closet and gave her a kiss. Then he left abruptly. Massie sat stunned, did he liked her or no? she when he kissed her there was a wildfire, so unlike the bright spark she felt with Harris.

_You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift _

Derrick stood outside her room softly singing a revised version of some girl-breakup-and-I-want-you-back song. Massie attempted to block it out but she couldn't. Harris woke up after about 14 minutes of it and got into a fist fight with Derrick.

Massie broke down that night and told Harris everything. He listened and at the end looked very interested. Massie waited for him to leave her and go find some random person to hook up with.

He just simply said,

"Don't worry love, I promise to not hate you whatever you, even breaking up with me even though I love you."

Massie cried in relief. Over the months, Massie, with the help of Harris opened her eyes and realized,

I belong with Harris.

* * *

_Whew! I know some people think I'm seriously obsessed with JamesxMassie so I made this one different. Hope whoever read it liked it!_


End file.
